Reaper
by Tamwood A. MacBurrl
Summary: A Mutant much like Rogue has sought out the punk/goth girl for help, and finds it. You'll have to read it to get more from it. Rated "M" for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hope

Morrigan was cold and utterly soaked through, but she ignored it with the ease of much practice. Her cool grey eyes were firmly settled upon the Bayville High School as she waited. She had come here because she had heard the barest hint of a rumor; that there was someone who couldn't touch other people-much like herself: but not as deadly.

Lightning raced across the sky and the monstrous crack of thunder that followed only briefly diverted her attention as her eyes flicked upwards and then back again. Her vigil resumed. If the rumor was true-maybe, with hope against hope that maybe she could help of some kind.

(Aftermath? Inhumation?)

The girl who stood outside in the fierce storm and torrential downpour at a reasonable distance from the school was clad in dark clothing. Her overly large sweater was dripping and her hood had been pulled up didn't help any. Standing still, she was tall and thin-almost painfully so-with a dusky olive complexion. Her cool grey eyes pierced through the gloom easily, and what could be seen of her hair was dark grey. She wore a small amount of jewelry, but no glasses, and she didn't appear to have anything with her but the very tattered and worn pack that sat next to her. Her patience was almost inhuman. All because there was a very small rumor that someone might be able to help her.

Rouge impatiently sat through the last class of the day, all the while feeling that something big was going to happen. Something was coming and it had nothing to do with bad weather. No, this was person related, troublesome to be sure.

Scowling, she looked out at the pouring rain. Much as she liked this kind of weather, the atmosphere wasn't right-it was dark and brooding. Not that it was really any different from school in general, but this was _Different_. Glancing at the clock, she silently urged it on. She just wanted to get out of here. When that bell rang, she'd be out of there like a bat out of hell.

Morrigan hadn't moved, and as of yet no one had bothered her. She liked that just fine though. People were nuisances, thus she avoided them like the plague. However…that bell would go off shortly, disgorging its population of students and faculty alike, and then she would be able to see if her patience had been rewarded.

Her eyes narrowed. This…Rouge…person hopefully wouldn't be a waste of time.

Minuets passed, far too slowly in Morrigan's opinion, when finally the bell went off in the depths of the school. She didn't move though. She'd watch and wait to make sure it was indeed another mutant. Aside from her horrifying abilities, she was able to see in color. Everything, and that meant everything, in the world had its own aura and shape, and she saw them all. Otherworldly beings had a different texture, mutants had a particular shine, and normal humans were just colors. Thus her attention sharpened. Again, no one was really paying her any attention, but again, that was just fine.

Student after student fled the dreaded place of learning and Morrigan sighed in resignation. Maybe this had been a waste of time…then her eyes fell upon a girl her own age. A gothic punk type as she hung back talking with one or two other students. Morrigan found that particular shine and felt the tiniest flutter of hope. Bright, terrible hope. Maybe…maybe she was wrong. She watched as the other students finally left, leaving the girl, and Morrigan picked up her pack and started walking towards her. She didn't try and hide the fact that it was this person she was approaching, so when dark brown eyes met hers, Morrigan had known she found Rouge.


	2. Chapter Two: Hope Continued

No, I don't own any of the characters; I simply play with them and wish they were mine.

Chapter two: Hope Continued

Rouge had been just about to start back to the mansion when a set of footsteps, deliberate and firm, had come her way. Looking over, cool grey eyes met hers, and with a jolt, Rouge realized that this was another mutant-one who radiated some extreme vibes. However, Rouge was curious. Something inside her was saying that this person needed help, and Rouge just couldn't ignore that. The other girl was travel worn and looked very ill; the fact that she was completely soaked through was not lost to Rouge.

"You…You are Rouge?" The stranger's voice was soft and husky, and her gaze was unwavering.

"Yes." Rouge answered simply.

The stranger studied her carefully. "I see. Then…you can possibly help me. We two, we are mutants. You cannot touch someone without causing harm, yes?"

Rouge was dumbfounded. Either her case was very well known or someone that knew of her and passed that information along. Her concern and cautiousness must have shown because the girl sighed.

"I heard a rumor. A very slight, an almost invisible hint of your existence-that someone else out there was in an almost identical situation as I was. I cannot physically touch someone unless I want to fatally harm them. My abilities can kill. Easily."

Rouge was stunned. Never had she ever imagined that there would be someone else in this world who shared her problem. The girl looked so very ill and Rouge could only see the smallest flicker of hope deep within the girl's eyes and it cut Rouge to the quick. "You're serious?!" She tried.

Morrigan sighed. "Deadly. If you'd like, I can give you a demonstration. A small one though."

Now Rouge hesitated. That had been a very dangerous offer, and to make it while they were still out in the open was a very large indication to Rouge that this girl wasn't lying. Rouge's shoulders slumped slightly. "I've got no right to judge. "What's your name?"

The stranger's eyes gleamed slightly. "Morrigan Faolan."

Rouge sighed deeply. "Well, c'mon then. The Mansion isn't that far of a walk from here, and I don't mind walking. The Professor will know what to do."

She started walking and Morrigan fell into step beside her. "Professor?" She asked, curiously.

Rouge nodded. "Yeah. Technically he's our guardian and he's also the best person to go to with things like this."

Morrigan just shrugged. "As you say. I do not wish to deal with many people."

Rouge understood. She knew the signs as well as anyone. Morrigan seemed so resigned and jaded- none of that a good thing. The silence between them was comfortable, maybe a bit tense from unasked questions and unsatisfied curiosity, but it wasn't bad.

Upon reaching the Mansion Morrigan had to stop and stare for a moment. "You live here?" she breathed, awestruck and nervous.

Rouge understood her reaction and was a little amused by it. She'd been the same way at first too. "Yep. It's not bad, but it does have some downsides."

Morrigan just nodded. "Sure." She sounded a little dazed.

Almost smiling, Rouge led her up the stairs and into the foyer. "So. I'm going to give you a warning. The Professor is a mutant too-but he's a telepath of high degree, scary when needed to be."

Morrigan nodded again a little at a loss. She just didn't know what to expect anymore.


	3. Chapter Three Introducing-!

Chapter Three: Introducing-!

Charles paused at his desk, sitting back in his chair. He had been casually monitoring the new mutant who was in Rogue's company for a while now. Finding them on the way here with no ill will between them was significant. Rogue didn't like casual violation of her presence. So for someone to tag along meant either Rogue liked them of wanted to help them. So, he went down to meet them. He wondered though…this new mutant seemed so…alone and cautious, obviously reaching out was difficult.

As he ascended the stairs, his first impression of the girl next to Rogue was of shock. 'She must be very sick or injured. No one healthy looks like that.' His second thought was of alarm. Her powers were absolutely… _lethal_. Both of his brows went up and stayed up.

The young woman's ghost grey eyes were unnerving enough and he could feel her emotions like water drops on a lake as it rippled across his awareness. She was losing hope, resigned and aloof…but deeper under that…she was afraid. Afraid of what he didn't know, but he'd learn in due time.

' _She must need help then.'_ He greeted them warmly enough. "Goof afternoon ladies. Rogue, you did very well on your project. The School Board wanted show it off to other schools with you permission."

Rogue looked rather embarrassed. "They don't have too…" She mumbled. Clearing her throat she motioned to her companion. "Professor, this is Morrigan. She's-She's come for help." Rogue sounded a little lost and in the undertones, sad.

Charles instantly noted her name and introduced himself. "It is good to meet you Morrigan. I am Charles Xavier, teacher and mutant as well. I run this institute to help others, like yourself. Now, I must ask, what exactly can your mutation do?"

With an absolutely straight face and deadpan tone Morrigan replied "Rot. And kill."

Rouge blanched and Charles steepled his fingers together as he leaned forward slightly. "Would you mind giving a demonstration?"

Morrigan hesitated for a moment, but then she nodded with a shrug. "If you think it will help you understand. Rogue, would you hand me a flower? Any of them will do." Rogue nodded and plucked a white chrysanthemum from a nearby vase and handed it over. "What an apt flower to use." Morrigan murmured. She looked over her gloved hands and Charles could see her hesitancy, but she shrugged it off and took off one of her gloves. Holding the flower in still covered hand, she ran a bare finger down its length and both Rogue and Charles looked on in horror as a second later dark, ugly and very fatal ROT spread through the flower, crumbling it away in but a minute.

Rouge gasped, both hands going up to cover her mouth as her eyes were wide as saucers. Charles sat back in astonishment. "Have you any control?"

Morrigan laughed weakly, but it was tired and sad. "I can keep it just under my skin, but touch activates it. That's why I can still wear clothing, but eating is…difficult." She shrugged again and Charles went into thought mode.

"I see. I will do all that I can to help you, and you are more than welcome to stay here. I will ask that you submit to testing, if only to see how your power works and what can help you train with it."

Morrigan nodded slowly. "I see no issue with that."

For that, Charles was grateful. It meant this mutant really did want help and with abilities like hers, she could have gone the other way. Easy.


	4. Development

I own nothing of Marvel or its affiliates, I had an Idea and I ran with it.

PM me if you have questions!

Thanks for reading!

Chap 4

Charles was pleased to hear Morrigan's easy acceptance and Rouge looked rather relieved. It was good that Morrigan was receptive to help any way she could-that boded well for her fate. So the Professor nodded in acceptance. "Thank you. In the meantime, we should find you a room; you are after all our newest student." He smiled at her surprise. "Oh yes, Welcome to your new home Miss Morrigan."

Morrigan couldn't believe her ears. They wanted her to live here? With other people? Even knowing how dangerous she could be? Rouge nodded. "Yeah, Ah thought th' same way." Morrigan just blinked, still not quite processing it.

Charles smiled and beckoned to the young mutant. "Come-We'll get you settled, and I'm sure Rouge will give you the grand tour?" He made a question, not a command.

Rouge nodded again, a faint smile forming. "Ah wouldn't mind. Ah'll introduce you as we go, a'right?"

Morrigan just nodded, not trusting her voice to remain steady. Hope flared even brighter now, and Morrigan hoped she wasn't wrong to seek out Rouge or her benefactors. Charles let them go, knowing that Rouge would be just fine with Morrigan. However…he steepled his fingers in thought. Morrigan was ultimately very dangerous and he could only be grateful that they had received her instead of the Brotherhood or worse. He was profoundly thankful that she also wanted help; that she wasn't out to get the world. Rather, she wanted to stay away from the world-maybe help it if she saw fit. He'd gotten that much from her. He figured Rouge would teach their newest charge how to shield or at least block a bit from him and Jean.

Rouge and Morrigan began to walk through the mansion, and Rouge began to point things out easily, letting Morrigan stay by her side. Now that she knew what the other girl was capable of, Rouge could only feel sympathy for someone so similar to herself. It wasn't an easy life that was for sure.

"A'right. The kitchen has 24'7 access, the only thing that the Professor asks is that if it's late to try and keep it down." She began as she pointed out the kitchen. "No worries about meeting people-that'll happen with time. We got ya, cool?"

Morrigan hummed softly, looking around carefully, noting much. "I can deal with that. As long as it's not en masse I'll be alright." She murmured, walking on silent feet.

Rouge snorted. "Hear that. Don' worry none- they'll leave ya be."

Morrigan almost smiled. The barest curve of her mouth indicated as such. "Good. I want no accidents."

Rouge huffed. "Neither do we. A'ight, you won't have to share a room unless they decided we could bunk together. Currently Ah've got my own room too, and not many people here get that."

Morrigan hummed. "I assume seniority has something to do with that. Does power factor in as well?"

Rouge liked Morrigan for being smart enough to figure that out. "Yeah. Mostly seniority, but for folks like me, or Logan, or you, we need space."

Morrigan absently shoved grey hair out if her face as they walked. "Space is good. This..is a school as well, is it not?"

"It is." Rouge agreed. "The Prof will let ya get settled before he asks ya to attend. Ya won't have to go to the public school most of us go to, ye'll get tutoring here until ya have a firm grip on yerself."

Relief shone in Morrigan's face. She had been worried about having people around, but this solved the majority of the problem easily. "I am completely alright with this."

Rouge chuckled. "Yeah, Ah thought ye'd be."


End file.
